


Naturalist

by SeasonalTea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Inspired by another convo with same friend as Confession, Other, Reader tops that's all you need to know, Technically this is a sequel to confession lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: Down and dirty in the forest.





	Naturalist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing Fate/Extra and I just beat Dan and Robin and my friend catches me crying in the club about his backstory only to go horny on me because he's a druid so vines. And just yesterday we were talking about what a bottom he is so this happened. Also Tamamo calls him handsome twice in game so it's canon Robin Hood is an ikemen bottom thank you Nasu for delivering.

“All right, let’s test how much you’ve learnt,” the male drawled lazily.

You bounced in place in your excitement, ready to be let loose on the forest and prove to the Heroic Spirit just how far you came.

“You’ve got thirty minutes.  Ready?” Robin started the countdown as you nodded. “Three, two, one, go!”

At his signal, you were off.  Jogging lightly, you first oriented yourself using the topography and fungal growth around you.  Knowing which way was what, you started off east first. The test was simple: locate and harvest as many medicinal herbs and poison plants as you could and then recite their names and uses to Robin Hood when you returned to where you started.  As you traversed the uneven terrain, you could hear the occasional rustle of the trees above. You knew he could move silently and was doing it on purpose, but it was comforting that your teacher was close at hand in case anything unexpected happened.

With a determined huff, you focused your mind and dug through rotting wood and loose dirt.  Over time, various mushrooms and leaves began to fill your pack. Ferns and fungi were the easiest to locate, but variety was the goal.  With your bag at a little under half full, you checked your watch to find about twenty minutes had passed. It was about time you started heading back while scavenging any lucky extras that cropped up.  Dirt clung to your clothes, under your nails, and some even smeared itself on your face, but you were more satisfied than grossed out. It was proof of your hard work.

Almost back to the starting point, you passed by a large fern bush and quickly studied the leaves.  Not finding any signs of it being a usable plant, you turned to continue on your way. That was when your foot caught on something and you landed flat on the ground with a yelp.  A grunt escaped you as you reoriented yourself and shuffled to stand again, but whatever had your foot refused to let go. Twisting your body, you moved to wrestle your ankle free of what appeared to be a bundle of roots and stems having locked around you.  You grumbled as you started to untangle the thin vines. Just as you loosened a few of the roots, however, more whipped out of the ground and suddenly wrapped around your foot once more. A short “holy shit” from you was cut off as thin stems and vines soon grabbed your wrists as well and wrapped them securely behind your back.  Panic began to bubble in your stomach and your first instinct was to call for the Servant who had accompanied you, only for his voice to echo in the forest before your own.

“Time’s up.  Looks like you didn’t make it back to the rendezvous point,” Robin’s signature drawl floated around you from somewhere up above.

“Robin?  What’s going on?” you cried out, unnerved that the Archer was around, but doing nothing to aid you.

“Aah, and here I was looking forward to your excitement when your passed.  But, you know, spending more time teaching you isn’t so bad either,” the male continued on without answering your pleas.

“Wait a second.  Did you do this?” you balked in realisation.

“Ding, ding.  Correct.”

A gasp got stuck in your chest as Robin’s voice whispered the answer clearly beside your ear.

“Robi-”

The Servant shushed you with a finger to your lips.

“Now, how should I punish my failure of a student?” he lilted with a sly smile lining his lips.

Your brow furrowed into a hard glare at his words.  The only reason you had not made it back was because he himself had trapped you like this.

“This is cheating!” you argued.

“Ah, ah.  No excuses.  I never said I wasn’t going to be an obstacle during your test,” the man tutted. “Then again, I also didn’t say I would be, but that’s what you get for trusting someone like me to test you fairly.”

“Why would you even do this?” you sighed in exasperation.

The Archer hummed, but did not give you a response.  Instead, he spoke in a slurred language that you could not recognise and the vines around your wrists and ankle released you.  A sigh of relief left your lips only for it to turn into a yelp as Robin Hood pushed you fully onto the forest floor. You sputtered past your breath and tried to bark a question, only for your chin to be tilted up and to find yourself staring into the Heroic Spirit’s verdant irises.

“You know, with a little convincing, I may be willing to give you a second chance at the test,” he teased.

Your face fell completely flat.

“You’re not really doing what I think you’re doing, are you?” you replied back, rather unimpressed.

“And what exactly are you thinking I’m going to do, my little sparrow?” he whispered just above your lips.

You arched a brow at him before answering, “What do I think you’re going to do?  Certainly not top me, that’s for sure.”

With that answer, you flipped the Servant over and straddled his hips from above him.  Robin grunted at the force, but was soon gaping at the sudden turnabout. Before he could get a word in edgewise, however, you ground your hips downwards and were rewarded with a stifled gasp from the Archer.

“Now,” you spoke firmly, “you’re going to admit you cheated me out of my win.”

“Cheated?  I told you no excuse--ah!”

Before the man could argue any further, you reached down palmed him roughly through his pants.  Adjusting your hips along the way, you soon had the thief’s lower clothing pushed down his thighs.

“What was that?” you taunted.

“Now who’s the one cheating?” he shot back, although it soon turned into another moan as you trailed your hand up and down his shaft. “Fuck, that’s really not fair.”

“Says you of all people.”

Not wanting to hear more snark from male, you kept your hand going at a steady pace before shuffling down to get your head level with his now erect cock.  Without warning, you gave the organ a long lick before you took Robin into your mouth.

“Sh-Shit, all of a sudden like that!” he stuttered as he tried to hold back his voice.

The Servant’s efforts were in vain though as you started bobbing your head at a quick pace, letting your tongue lap at him every so often.  Very lightly, you even let your teeth scrape against the sensitive skin and nibbled at his length a couple of times. You made sure to keep the pace high and your actions varied as you drew groans and moans one after another from the Heroic Spirit.  Robin’s fingers wound into your hair and you hummed at the sensation, causing him to gasp sharply.

“Damn it, wait!  Will you wa--aah!”

Not listening to his pleas, you forced the male to finish in your mouth.  Keeping your lips locked tight around him to ensure none of his capitulation spilt out, you lapped the last bit from the tip before swallowing.  You took a deep breath after and licked your lips for any stray droplets. Robin stared into your eyes, unbelieving of what you just did.

“Ugh, and here I had a totally different experience in mind,” the redhead whined.

You let out a short laugh at the complaint. “As if you’re not enjoying this.”

Slowly, since you had not been in the best position, you rose to your feet but pushed the Archer back down onto his cape when he tried to do the same.

“That was a warm up.  Now it’s time for my fun,” you informed him as you stripped your lower half.

Robin’s eyes widened at your implications, but before he could say anything you were back on top of him and grinding your sex against his own.  The Servant cursed loudly and tried to grab at your hips to control your pace. Not having that, you grabbed his wrists and forced his hands above his head.  Not that you could win against a Heroic Spirit in terms of physical strength, but you knew how to keep him in place as you kept up the pace of your hips. Soon, you could feel his shaft harden once more.

The heat in your stomach was pleasant, but also infuriatingly tepid compared to what was to come.  You gave Robin Hood a look that dared him to move as you freed his hands and the Servant nodded faintly between pants.  Still grinding against the man, you used your now free hands to search his pockets and pouches until you managed to dig up what you wanted: a vial of natural lubricant.

“Shit, you’re not seriously going to…?” he gasped

“Don’t worry.  As much as I love you squirming under me, this is for me this time,” you answered.

Relief relaxed the male’s expression before it tightened up once more at the pleasure of your naked contact.  Wanting to see what other faces the usually snarky Archer could make, you shifted back a little to spill the contents of the now uncorked vial onto his member.  Robin shivered at the cold feeling, but failed to bite back a moan as you let your hand slide over him and coat his flesh. While you teased the male, you prepped yourself as best you could with a lubricated hand.  You managed to keep your volume down to a few grunts and pants before you decided it was enough.

“You know, this really wasn’t what I had in mind when I told you I would fuck you in the forest,” the thief grumbled, though his eyes never left the space between his cock and where you hovered above him.

“I’m sure it isn’t,” you hummed as you started to lower yourself.

Robin gasped as you started to take him in.

“But, it’s even better than what you wanted, I’m sure,” you lilted as you seated yourself fully on his cock.

“F-Fuck,” was all he could reply with.

The redhead’s hands came to grip your thighs, but you could feel how weak his grasp was.  Robin had clearly given up on trying to control you; this was him trying to grab some semblance of grounding as you raised your hips and dropped back down on the Servant’s shaft.  Your own pants joined the male’s voice as you bounced rhythmically on top of him. A dark red flush had engulfed the Archer’s expression and he was so cute to your eyes that you pulled him up for a kiss.  Swallowing his moans, you explored his mouth with your tongue. He could probably still taste himself on the warm muscle and the thought made you move your hips just a little faster.

The two of you continued like that in the isolation of the dense forest for some minutes, sharing breaths and short kisses as you brought you both closer to your peaks.  It was Robin first who could feel the tension in his body about to snap.

“Cl-Close, please,” he begged, his fingers digging into your skin.

As soon as he voiced his desires, however, you slowed down the pace and grinded deeply against him just to keep him at the edge.  A desperate groan that ended in what you dared to call a whimper left the male.

“Why should I let you finish?” you teased between pants. “You cheated me out of finishing, so maybe I’ll do the same to you.”

“No!” he pleaded immediately, falling to your pace. “I-It won’t count.  We can c-continue as if you made it back. Just, please!”

A smug grin lit your face as you continued to keep your hips languid. “Promise?”

“I p-promise,” he panted.

“If you go back on your word, Robin, there’ll be hell to pay,” you replied with a devious glint to your eyes before nipping at his neck.

The Archer shivered at your words, contemplating lying to you just to experience what you had in store.  The thought was washed away, however, as you sped up once more and he could feel himself finally nearing completion.  With a few desperate thrusts on his end, Robin Hood released himself inside of you, the heat of his cum coating your walls.  At the same time, you played with yourself while still riding him and tipped over the edge as well a few seconds later. Panting and tired, you kept yourself elevated over the equally exhausted Servant with your arms supporting you as you eventually raised yourself off of his softening member.  Once in the clear, you let yourself drop onto Robin’s chest and snuggled into his body warmth.

“We’re continuing the test once I’m no longer dead tired,” you mumbled.

“And if I say ‘no’?” the Heroic Spirit quipped.

You pinched his leg.

“Ow!  Okay, okay, whenever you’re ready,” he acquiesced.

You laughed softly and wrapped your arms around the male as he did the same to you.


End file.
